Problem: What is the integer value of $y$ in the arithmetic sequence $2^2, y, 2^4$?
Explanation: The term $y$ is simply the average of $2^2 = 4$ and $2^4 = 16$, which is $(4 + 16)/2 = 20/2 = \boxed{10}$.